stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Henglaar
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = name unknown, deceased | father = | siblings = Falo (brother) | relatives = Silan (niece) | actorsource = | actor = John Whiting | image2 = | caption2 = }} Doctor Henglaar, a Tellarite, is the USS Excelsior s (and later, the USS Enterprise s) Chief Medical Officer. He served under Captain Ian Quincy Knapp aboard the USS Devonshire during the Dominion War. He first met one of his few close friends, then-Lieutenant Myra Elbrey, when an Away Team lead by Lieutenant Commander Rodriguez, and consisting of Lieutenant Brickey and Dr. Henglaar rescued Elbrey from the derelict USS Rutledge. Henglaar has the distinction of being one of the few people to kamikaze a starship into a Grey warship and live. Early Life and Career Personal History Dr. Henglaar served under Captain Knapp for three years ( : "Enemy Unknown, Part Two") before being assigned as Chief Medical Officer of starbase Deep Space 12 under Fleet Captain . Henglaar was transferred to Knapp's ship, the USS Excelsior as Chief Medical Officer, but retains a lab and offices aboard the space station as well. He enjoys relaxing away from Sickbay in his holographic re-creation of a 20th century urban garden ( : "Refugees"), a program that thus far, he has shared only with Counselor Myra Elbrey. Despite more than twenty five years since his flight training, Henglaar is apparently still a fair pilot. He's also a good shot with a phaser, striking one Grey footsoldier neatly between the eyes. ( : "Enemy Unknown, Part One") With a typical Tellarite personality, he is diplomatically described as "no-nonsense" and less flatteringly as "curmudgeonly." He plays a mean hand of poker, in the sense that when he loses (frequently), he gets mean. Unskilled as a fighter, he tends to lose his fights, and is now banned from most of the gambling facilities and all of the bars on Deep Space 12. Because of his "bedside manner", his patients tend to be exceedingly healthy or very, very sick, the former so as to avoid having to go to Sickbay during his shift. (It has been rumored that a colleague has described Dr. Henglaar as having "a heart of radium. It's warm, but you still don't want to get too close.") After several years' exposure to the Ba'ku rings, Henglaar was cured of a relatively rare hormonal imbalance, resulting in a more mature (for a Tellarite) appearance. Starfleet Career Dr. Henglaar was a lieutenant aboard the Devonshire, promoted to lieutenant commander before being transferred to Deep Space 12, and was more recently promoted to full commander. He assisted Toby Witzcak in the development of a neural jammer as a defense against the Grey ( : "Enemy Unknown, Part Three"), earned a commendation for going undercover to break up a drug ring on Bovina IV ( : "Addictions"), and developed a partially effective treatment for clinical depression for Andorians, a much-neglected disease considered shameful by the proud Andorian race ( : "Coward's Death"). Family and Personal Life Family Henglaar's mother is deceased. His brother Falo, ( : "Addictions") is currently serving time for being a major supplier of a particularly potent form of the illegal Venus drug. Falo himself had become addicted to the same drug he sneeringly sold to his customers, whom he despised as weak and stupid. Henglaar's niece, Falo's daughter, Silan, is currently under Henglaar's guardianship. Henglaar was the one who arrested Falo after an elaborate sting operation, bringing to a satisfying end their rather violent sibling rivalry. Henglaar has been married and divorced several times, making him somewhat of an expert on what not to do in a relationship. He recently encountered Sou, a Tellarite engineer from his past and her Klingon husband, Qu'qul, with everyone surviving the experience mostly intact. Sou and Qu'qul both serve aboard the USS Independence, also stationed at Deep Space 12. ( : "Entanglement") Friends Not many. Primarily consisting of Knapp and Elbrey, with Crewman Thalek having recently attached himself to Henglaar in what has been described as a case of "hero worship" after Dr. Henglaar saved Thalek's life. ( : "Coward's Death") Henglaar had previously believed that he was relatively difficult for the Betazoid Elbrey to telepathically read, a notion she quickly disabused him of, although he still disputes some of her assertions about him. His friendship with Knapp is that of two soldiers who survived a war in the same foxhole together. Memorable Quotes Chronology *23xx: Henglaar is born *23xx: Enrolls in Starfleet Medical School *23xx: Assigned to the USS Devonshire *2376: Assigned as chief medical officer of Deep Space 12 (ANG: "A Little Night Music") *2377: Promoted to lieutenant commander and assigned to the |Enemy Unknown, Part Two|HF episode}} *2385: Assigned to the |Best Served Cold|HMD episode}} First Appearance *Star Trek: Hidden Frontier **Enemy Unknown, Part One Background information *Henglaar was played by fan actor John Witing in all of the character's appearances on Star Trek: Hidden Frontier. External link *Henglaar article at Star Trek: Hidden Frontier's Encyclopedia Henglaar Henglaar Henglaar Henglaar Henglaar Category:Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Category:Henglaar, M.D. characters Category:USS Cole (NCC-89204) personnel